FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART) is a diagram depicting a packaging technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,549. As shown in FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART), a packaging method for fabricating a horizontal metal of a light emitting diode is shown. A metal substrate 20 is horizontally disposed. A concave 21 is disposed in a central region of the metal substrate 20 for receiving a chip 3. Two sides of the metal substrate 20 are bent downwards to form two metal pins 200, 201 protruding to a region beneath a packaging gel 4 for heat dissipation. A metal pin 22 is formed by a wire bonding technique and electrically coupled to an electrode on the chip 3. A lens 40 is disposed on the chip 3 for shaping emitted light.
However, a contact area between the metal pins 200 and 201, which are formed by the bending of the two sides of the metal substrate 20, and air is limited in size, making the connection with a sub-heat-dissipating system more difficult. Thus, it is unable to provide good heat dissipation, and may cause malfunction or damage in elements when their temperatures get too high.
Therefore, how to provide a technical resolution to solve the above problem that heat cannot be dissipated is becoming one of the most urgent errands in the art.